Cataglottism
by spiderwebbed
Summary: Natalya and Kiku are about to have their first kiss... [Cataglottism is a word meaning 'being kissed with tongue'. This one is relatively mild, so I don't think there will be much a problem. Rated T for kiss?]


She grasps him by the tie and kisses him.

The kiss is the first kiss she has ever had and possibly the worse he has ever received. She does not know the accurate placement of her breath and mouth, she does not know how to find a rhythm, or where to place her hands- and he freezes with displeasure at the masculine way she controls the kiss. She lets go of his tie and says a single word to describe the first uniting of their lips.

"Awful." Natalya wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, then folds her arms across her chest. Coldly, she looks away as though she does not care- but even Kiku cannot miss the angry blush that colors her cheeks and nose before she manages to hide it under the façade of cool disinterest. He pauses for a moment thoughtfully, then touches the underside of her chin with the tips of his fingers.

"Ah, perhaps, Natalya-chan, you would not mind if someone with more experience…?" He trails off, and looks at her face for a brief moment. She does not say anything, refusing to meet his eyes- or even to acknowledge him. He waits patiently and is rewarded with the sight of her angry, mortified expression as she turns slowly to face him.

Kiku brushes the wispy strands of her long blonde hair behind her ears, then tilts her chin up. He does not stare into her eyes- instead, his dark irises trace the outline of her mouth before gently steering her forward to kiss her lips. He begins to lean forward, but pauses at the startling sight of her watchful blue eyes unapologetically bearing down on his face.

"Natalya-chan… would you… mind closing your eyes?" If anything, her gaze gets more fierce. "Please. Trust me." Natalya lets out a little breath and forces herself to relax. She eyes him vehemently, then to his relief, lowers her eyelids. He takes a deep breath, thankful for her unusual compliance. Steering her forward with gentle fingers on the back of her neck, he tilts her forward. Her eyes open again. She looks at him intently.

"Kiku. I cannot do this."

Kiku opens his eyes and pauses for a moment. He leans back, his expression serious.

"Do you want to?"

Such a direct question pins her in place. Her eyes slip along his lips, then away, flicking to her right, then her left. His hand lies against her lower back, a private touch that he would never do in view of the public eye. It is a definite sign that no one is around, and that she can be honest to him as she rarely is. She nods once instead of voicing her opinion, and it is just as effective as her vocally saying '_yes_'. Some things, he knows, are impossible to say. He steers her forward again, and when she shuts her eyes, Kiku does not hesitate to press his mouth gently to hers.

He lowers his hand from the back of her neck and sits it on her neck to draw her closer. Instinctively, Natalya lifts her hands to his shoulders, but the movement makes her subconscious. Her hands flutter unsurely from his shoulders, then stop as Natalya presses them against his chest. As his mouth moves gently but confidently against hers, her hand form into fists and the grip on his shirt tightens. She feels something moist and soft and foreign slip alongside the outside of her lips. Perhaps it is instinct, her mouth reacting to the sensation, but her lips fall open and allow him to deepen kiss. Kiku smiles against her mouth, pleased at the development. It takes her moments to pull at rational thought through the haze of new sensations.

_This… is… in my mouth… it's his…_

Natalya's eyes open wide and she pushes him away in shock, touching her mouth with hesitant, quivering fingers. His eyes do not betray his thoughts, but his lips form a distant smile.

"Awful?" he questions. There is an entirely new expression on her face, and warmth spreads through him at the thought that he is the first to see her like this. Her eyebrows are lowered as though she is angry, but her eyes are soft and dazed as though she is still unable to process the entire new sensations. When her eyes focus, she looks at Kiku with an accusing stare. His responding chuckle is mildly amused.

"Kiku." Her eyes flash at him, and he does not react as predictably, the cool touch of metal touches his mouth. He directs her knife away from his lips with careful fingers. He can feel it shaking. Ah. Perhaps she was not as ready as he thought.

"You will have to excuse me for going too far, Natalya-chan." He cups his hand against her cheek and strokes it gently with his thumb by means of apology. "I could not help myself."

**I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm the only person in the world who thinks that Kiku is the one who sort of leads their relationship romantically. Belarus has a very sexually stifled culture because of the dictatorship there, and Japan… well. I just think Natalya is the never-been-kissed type and Kiku would have more experience in this arena. …Anyway. w E-Enjoy!**


End file.
